Ślubne perypetie Deana Winchestera
by mannlicher
Summary: Jak inaczej może się skończyć udawany związek? (Denny, Modern Setting AU, Teenagers AU).


To był względnie spokojny poranek i żadne znaki na niebie nie wskazywały na to, że zaledwie kilka minut po otwarciu przez Deana opakowania z płatkami śniadaniowymi, dojdzie do tragedii. Chłopak wsadził sobie do ust łyżkę pełną miodowych gwiazdek, gdy nagle do kuchni weszła jego matka, trzymająca w dłoni kubek jeszcze parującej kawy, i przysunęła krzesło bliżej stołu, na którym ostrożnie usiadła. Spojrzała na syna w znaczący sposób, jednak Dean, naiwny osiemnastolatek, nie wyczuł wtenczas zagrożenia. Może gdyby wyczuł, udałoby mu się uciec?

Tak się niestety nie stało.

– Dean?

– Co? – wybełkotał z łyżką w buzi.

Mary wpatrywała się w swój kubek, zaciskając i rozluźniając palce wokół uchwytu.

– Za miesiąc jest ślub córki Caroline , mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś.

Dean przełknął z trudem.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– To dobrze. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Więc kiedy ją poznam?

Dean zamrugał szybko, nie nadążając za sposobem rozumowania matki. Czyżby Sam znów przyłapał go na obściskiwaniu się z jakąś laską i powiedział Mary, że znalazł sobie dziewczynę? Ten mały gówniarz pożałuje…

– Słucham?

Jednak najpierw postanowił udawać głupka.

– Nie udawaj głupiego, Dean. – Dean westchnął westchnięciem potępionych. – Kiedy przedstawisz nam swoją osobę towarzyszącą?

Serce chłopaka zabiło szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Kompletnie o tym zapomniał, a nie mógł przyjść bez partnerki, bo dwa miesiące temu zadeklarował się, że kogoś przyprowadzi. Na zmianę decyzji nie miał co liczyć, było zdecydowanie za późno, poza tym wiedział, jak by się to skończyło; córka Caroline, a może i sama Caroline rozerwałaby go na strzępy za usiłowanie zniszczenia najpiękniejszego dnia w jej życiu.

– Erm… No bo... Tak… tak jakby wyszło… że jeszcze… no wiesz… nikogo… nie zaprosiłem – dokończył słabo, modląc się o to, by kropla potu, która zrosiła jego czoło, nie spadła do miski z jego śniadaniem.

– Dean, miałeś dwa miesiące, dlaczego zawsze zostawiasz wszystko na ostatnią chwilę?

– No wybacz, mamo, zapomniałem…

– Zapomniałeś. To teraz nie usiądziesz spokojnie, dopóki nie znajdziesz osoby towarzyszącej. I radziłabym ci się pospieszyć, no chyba, że chcesz, żebym ci kogoś znalazła?

– Nie! – krzyknął przerażony. – Dam sobie radę, dzięki za wsparcie.

I w taki sposób Dean rozpoczął poszukiwania partnerki na przeklęty ślub przeklętej córki przeklętej Caroline.

* * *

Cztery tygodnie do ślubu.

Żadna dziewczyna, z którą się dotychczas spotykał, nie nadawała się na kandydatkę. Nie odważyłby się ich przedstawić rodzinie, tym bardziej matce, która była niezwykle wyczulona na niewiasty kręcące się wokół jej synów. O chłopakach wolał nawet nie myśleć…

Gdy wykluczył ostatnią dziewczynę z listy, opadł bezradnie na łóżko – Mary go zabije, wiedział o tym, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jeśli szybko jej nikogo nie przedstawi, sama zacznie łowy, a Dean naprawdę nie miał ochoty na bratanie się z córkami koleżanek swojej mamy, nie był aż tak zdesperowany.

Zaczął marzyć o chłodnych objęciach śmierci.

* * *

Trzy tygodnie do ślubu.

– Dean! – zawołała Mary z kuchni.

Dean przełknął ślinę z trudem. Przeczuwał, że za niedługo usłyszy ten krzyk, ten cholerny, podstępny, przepełniony intrygą krzyk.

Z duszą na ramieniu zawędrował do kuchni, gdzie Mary wraz ze swoją koleżanką i jej córką plotkowały przy kawie i domowym cieście. Córką. Dean wiedział, co się święciło.

– Dean, skarbie, chciałabym, żebyś kogoś poznał. To jest Lisa.

Dziewczyna, chyba w jego wieku, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Hej.

– Hej – odpowiedział.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mary popatrzyła na syna znacząco.

– Więc, Lisa – zaczął od biedy Dean – do jakiej szkoły chodzisz?

* * *

Dwa i pół tygodnia do ślubu.

Koncept teoretycznego związku z Lisą okazał się totalną klapą, bowiem, czego Dean dowiedział się na drugim spotkaniu, dziewczyna już z kimś chodziła. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ nie czuł między nimi ani uncji chemii, jeśli miał być szczery.

Tylko musiał powiedzieć o tym matce…

* * *

Dwa tygodnie do ślubu.

– Dean, to jest Carmen – zaświergotała Mary, ciągnąc syna za rękaw kurtki. – Jej rodzina przeprowadziła się tutaj w tamtym miesiącu. Chyba się jeszcze nie poznaliście?

Mary oddaliła się, pchając wózek z zakupami do stoiska pełnego warzyw. Cholerna intrygantka.

Stali w milczeniu i zerkali na siebie ukradkiem.

– Zgaduję, że jesteś w sytuacji kryzysowej, skoro twoja mama próbuje cię swatać z kompletnie nieznajomą dziewczyną.

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. – Dean rozluźnił się nieco, a malutki uśmiech wpełzł na jego twarz. – I coś mi się wydaję, że taki układ ci nie pasuje.

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła. Ciężko żyć w szafie, prawda? – dodała po chwili milczenia. – Wiem, przerabiałam to.

– Nie do końca rozumiem? – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie martw się, prędzej czy później i mama zauważy, ich nie da się oszukać. Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść.

– Trzymaj się – powiedział ostrożnie i wrócił do Mary, zastanawiając się nad słowami Carmen.

* * *

Półtora tygodnia do ślubu.

Przestało mu zależeć. Kim była Caroline, by dyktować warunki umowy? Jedno wolne miejsce nikomu nie zrobi różnicy. Dean chętnie by zjadł dodatkową porcję, chętnie by wypił dodatkowy kieliszek szampana – zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

Poza tym, matka panny młodej z pewnością będzie miała większe problemy na głowie niż nieobecność osoby, o której istnieniu wcześniej nawet nie wiedziała. Przecież to oczywiste. Czy kogokolwiek interesowała jego partnerka? No właśnie! Został wkręcony na to wesele tylko przez wzgląd na szkolną przyjaźń Caroline i Mary, nikt go tam nie znał, a i on nie znał nikogo i prawdopodobnie już nigdy tych ludzi nie spotka.

Dlatego Dean postanowił iść na tę misję solo.

* * *

Tydzień do ślubu.

– A jakbym upozorował własną śmierć?

– Myślę, że mamie się to nie spodoba – powiedział Sam, przewracając kartkę podręcznika do historii.

– A może jakieś zatrucie?

– Zatruwasz to ty mi życie teraz.

– To chociaż złam mi nogę!

– Mama mnie zabije. – Sam odłożył książkę z westchnięciem. – Po co zaznaczałeś, że idziesz z osobą towarzyszącą?

– Ugh, a co miałbym sam robić na jakimś zasranym weselu, na którym nie będę się miał do kogo odezwać? – Dean wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i oparł się ręką o framugę drzwi. – A ty z kim idziesz?

– Ja? – parsknął młodszy z braci. – Ja będę siedział przy stoliku dla dzieci.

– I co się szczerzysz?

Po raz setny przejrzał listę kontaktów, dokonując ostrej selekcji. Wśród ponad stu osób nie doszukał się ani jednej, z którą chciałby spędzić cały wieczór przy stole z nieznajomymi. Tak w zasadzie z większością z nich nie miałby odwagi pokazać się publicznie.

* * *

Tego samego dnia Dean natknął się na Mary w kuchni.

Wcale jej nie unikał.

– I jak idą poszukiwania? – spytała kobieta, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Jednak uśmiech ten był tylko i wyłącznie pułapką, Deanowi nie umknęło drobne zacięcie, ten króciutki moment zawahania. Był w pełni świadom tego, że jeśli skonfrontowałby matkę ze swoim problemem, mógłby równie dobrze nie wracać do domu aż do czasu znalezienia kogoś godnego przedstawienia rodzicom, z kim nie wstyd byłoby pokazać się jawnie. Mary patrzyła na niego z tym swoim błyskiem w oku, wręcz krzyczącym „Nie waż się mówić, że nie masz partnerki", więc Dean, nie czując się dobrze pod presją, wypalił pierwszą rzecz, która mu przyszła na myśl.

– Idę z moim chłopakiem.

Jego mama zamrugała szybko, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Bądź co bądź, Dean również się jej nie spodziewał.

– Słucham? – zapytała po chwili, która zdawała się trwać przynajmniej wieczność. – Masz chłopaka?

– A mam, tak.

– Skarbie! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?! – Kobieta widocznie chciała się awanturować, lecz złość na syna, ukrywającego przed nią tak ważne szczegóły, szybko przerodziła się w radość. – Kim on jest? Znam go? Dlaczego jeszcze go do nas nie przyprowadziłeś?

– Benny był tutaj w zeszłym tygodniu – mruknął nieśmiało.

– Benny? Benny Lafitte? – Dean skinął głową. – To wspaniale! Od jak dawna ze sobą jesteście? A ja próbowałam cię umówić z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami. – Mary zaśmiała się głośno.

– Mamo, nie będę ci się zwierzał z mojego życia osobistego...

– Oczywiście, oczywiście. Powiedziałeś mu o ślubie?

– Tak – jęknął zażenowany. – Idę z nim.

– Świetnie! Już się bałam, że będę się musiała tłumaczyć przed Caroline.

– Cieszę się, że nie przyniosłem wstydu naszej rodzinie – rzekł Dean z udawaną kurtuazją i czym prędzej opuścił kuchnię.

Gdy znalazł się w zaciszu swojego pokoju, odetchnął głęboko.

– O Boże. Chodzę z Bennym. Super. Ciekawe, jak on na to zareaguje...

* * *

Trzy dni do ślubu.

Dean wyłamywał palce ze stresu, powtarzając w myślach ustaloną wcześniej regułkę, i niespokojnie krążył wokół Impali. Umówił się z Bennym na parkingu przy opuszczonym wieki temu sklepie, ponieważ chciał mu te wieści przekazać twarzą w twarz, w końcu znalazł w sobie resztki przyzwoitości.

Doskonale wiedział, że stawiał Benny'ego przed faktem dokonanym i że mógł od niego usłyszeć w pełni uzasadnioną odmowę, ale w głębi duszy liczył na pozytywny przebieg rozmowy. Przyjaźnili się praktycznie całe życie, jeden wspólny wieczór udawanego randkowania to przecież nie tak wiele. Prawda? Musieli tylko wytrwać do, powiedzmy, trzeciej w nocy, potem mogli puścić to zdarzenie w niepamięć.

Benny zjawił się na miejscu po kwadransie, parkując starego Jeepa obok błyszczącego Chevroleta, po czym ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem przywitał się z Deanem.

– No, to co jest tak nie cierpiące zwłoki? – spytał brodaty nastolatek.

– Nastąpiła pewna niefortunna sytuacja.

– Mhm. I?

– Do tego zmierzam. Sprawa jest delikatnej materii, dlatego zostałem zmuszony do minimalnego nagięcia prawdy w obliczu prawdziwego zagrożenia. – Dean zrobił głęboki wdech, lecz w ostatniej chwili stchórzył, widząc te wielkie, błękitne oczy Benny'ego, patrzącego na niego z taką ufnością i beztroską. Gdyby chłopak to źle odebrał, straciłby go na zawsze, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. – Wiesz co, nieważne. Niepotrzebnie cię wyciągałem z domu.

– Dean, wykrztuś to z siebie!

– Okej, okej, okej. – Kolejny wdech. Zacisnął oczy i pozwolił słowom płynąć: – Wiem, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i nie chcę, żeby to się zmieniło, ale powiedziałem mamie, że ze sobą chodzimy, żeby przestała mnie ze wszystkimi umawiać, czy masz ochotę pójść ze mną za trzy dni na ślub córki koleżanki mojej mamy, żeby się nie dowiedziała, że ją okłamałem? – wypalił na jednym wydechu i nawet on musiał przyznać, że było to imponujące. Z miny Benny'ego wywnioskował, że poddawał jego wywód dokładnej analizie. – Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz.

– Czekaj, daj mi chwilę. Twoja mama myśli, że jesteśmy ze sobą? – Dean energicznie pokiwał głową. – W sensie, że jesteśmy razem, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu?

– Co? Nie, fuj. Bez szczegółów. Powiedziałem jej tylko, że ze sobą chodzimy. I w sumie mogłem przez przypadek wspomnieć, że... zgodziłeś się... ze mną... iść... – dokończył słabo.

Benny wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Tego Dean nie przewidział.

– Stary, co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? Masz cholerne szczęście, że cię lubię, inaczej byłbyś w dupie.

– Czyli... Czyli co? – spytał głupio, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Czyli i tak masz przesrane. Czemu informujesz mnie trzy dni przed ślubem?! W co ja się ubiorę?

Dean na ułamek sekundy stracił grunt pod nogami. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej i zaczął brać głębokie wdechy, by uspokoić bijące z szaleńczą prędkością serce.

– Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?

– Benny z przyszłości ci powie. Nie chcę jeszcze wykorzystywać twojej wdzięczności, zostawię ją sobie na specjalną okazję.

Uśmiech samoistnie zagościł na twarzy Deana, który skreślił ucieczkę z kraju z listy rzeczy do zrobienia w tym tygodniu. Wspaniale.

– To dogadamy się co do godziny. – Uścisnęli dłoń na pożegnanie. – Bracie, naprawdę, dziękuję ci za to.

– Nie ma sprawy, czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół.

Odjechali w swoje strony.

* * *

Pięć minut do ślubu.

– Gdzie on jest? – warknął Dean, wchodząc i schodząc ze schodów prowadzących do przepięknej katedry.

– Nie wiem, mnie się nie pytaj – powiedział Sam i uniósł ręce. – Może są korki? A–albo samochód mu się zepsuł?

– To niemożliwe, ten samochód wbrew pozorom nigdy się nie psuje. – Dean wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i po raz setny tego dnia wybrał numer do Benny'ego, który po raz setny nie odebrał. – Szlag mnie zaraz trafi!

– Chyba nie myślisz, że się rozmyślił?

Dean popatrzył na zegarek i zaczął tupać nogą.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie zrobiłby mi tego. I wie, że porządnie skopałbym mu dupsko, gdyby mnie dzisiaj wystawił.

Sam wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyszedł na środek drogi, by móc zobaczyć więcej. Niestety, po Bennym nie było ani śladu.

– To nie jest tak, że w niego nie wierzę – powiedział od niechcenia Sam – ale dosłownie za dwie minuty odbędzie się ślub, a jego nadal nie ma.

– O Boże, a jeśli coś mu się stało?

Stanąwszy obok Deana, Sam poklepał go po ramieniu.

Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze, teraz martwił się nie o ten pieprzony ślub, tylko o Benny'ego, słynącego z dość szybkiej i nieostrożnej jazdy.

Nie, nie przyjmował do wiadomości takich myśli. Benny na pewno już tutaj jechał i na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego karygodnego zachowania i przeczuwał nadchodzącą burzę.

– Dean! – zawołał John, wychodząc z katedry. – Gdzie jest Benny?

Dean wydał z siebie zbolały dźwięk.

Wkrótce usłyszeli ryk silnika, echem rozchodzący się po całej okolicy, świadczący o pojawieniu się Benny'ego na horyzoncie. Stary Jeep zatrzymał się z piskiem opon u podnóża schodów, na których stał Dean z drgającą powieką. Benny prawie wyskoczył z samochodu, a gdy znalazł się u boku Deana, poprawił swój krawat, garnitur i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

– Mam nadzieję – wysapał Benny – że mi to wybaczysz.

– Nie ma na to czasu! – krzyknął John i gestem dłoni nakazał im wejść do katedry. – Ksiądz się niecierpliwi!

– Najmocniej cię przepraszam – szepnął jeszcze. – Być może w przeszłości właśnie o to mi chodziło.

– Co? – Dean odpowiedział szeptem, ponieważ znaleźli się u progu kościoła.

– Sześć lat temu zgodziłem się iść z tobą na ślub tej córki Caroline. Czy jakkolwiek jej tam było... Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć za tamtą przysługę.

– Jak? – zdziwił się.

– Nie wyganiając mnie na kanapę przez najbliższy miesiąc.

Dalszą rozmowę musieli jednak zostawić na później, bowiem z czystej przyzwoitości nie wypadało się kłócić przed ołtarzem, i to w dodatku w dniu własnego ślubu.


End file.
